


The Brother's Playing Dead by Daylight

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me Headcanons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: A small crossover including headcanons of the seven brothers playing Dead by Daylight.
Series: Obey Me Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter contains small headcanons for one brother at a time.

**As Killer:**

Doesn’t really know what he’s doing but will find it immensely amusing watching all the survivors flee from him. Will definitely without a doubt get too into character. “Ah there you are~ Oh you thought you could get away from me?” ~~Sadistic af~~. Will seemingly let the survivor away just to toy with them. He knows where you are, he’ll be back later.

**As Survivor:** Will let his fellow survivors die if he feels like they’re not worth his time. He has generators to complete and better things to do with his time. Maybe work hard on not getting caught in the first place. Prefers to works on generators alone since he likes to trust in himself more than others, but if they seem worth his time he will help them out since cooperation tends to benefit everyone in this game.


	2. Mammon

**As Killer:** Absolutely in it for the blood points. Would also spend all his money on every DLC and outfit he can get, even if he never uses them, just because he needs everything. Unfortunately he’d probably be a camper if he’s desperate, which is almost all the time. “What it’s not against the rules! I need the points!”

**As Survivor:** This poor baby will be screaming constantly, usually somewhere halfway in between fear and rage. Either way expect some cussing. Will lead the killer to other survivors while being chased, sometimes on purpose but mostly by accident. Is typically the bait in most matches.


	3. Levi

**As Killer:** You know he has the most intense build in order to know where you are almost constantly. Is honestly not fun to play against because he’s a try-hard. Good luck getting any sort of work done, your party will probably already be dead before you’ve even had a chance to get a generator done. He will try his best to not be toxic but can’t really help it if his envy gets in the way.

**As Survivor:** Also has OP high level skills on survivor, but this time he’s on your team, so it works out in your favor. He’ll know where you are whenever you’re hurt and heal you up right away. He will never miss a skill check. Ever. He’s too good for that. His gamer rep is on the line. Every character is maxed in level, rank, and prestige.


	4. Satan

**As Killer:** He will be an extremely aggressive killer. In every way that Lucifer is sneaky, Satan will be in your face. He wants you dead and there’s no way around it. Will absolutely tunnel one person at a time, once he sets his sights on you, there’s no way he’s letting you go until you’re on a hook. Will take you to the basement. Period. He’s ruthless.

 **As Survivor:** Sticks with his aggressive play style. Will work on all the generators out in the open first, to get them out of the way. If he gets chased by the killer he happens to know where all the pallets are, and WILL use them all if he has to. He will be one of those survivors that tries to body block the killer or blind them using the flashlight.


	5. Asmo

**As Killer:** He hates how ugly most of them look, so will choose the one that looks the prettiest despite skills or perks. Will buy the cutest skin for them he can find, although there’s not many that don’t make them all look just as grotesque. Doesn’t really care about kills as long as he has fun, he prefers just to chase anyway.

 **As Survivor:** Finally here are some cuties! Even if the skin he chose is blinding and easy to see he will wear it despite that. If you’re hurt he will come over just so he can give you “a good rub down~” Is fairly good as getting generators done, but he’s easily distracted so he will miss a few skills checks.


	6. Beel

**As Killer:** Really doesn’t like to play killer but if he has to he’ll make the match as balanced as possible. If he’s already hooked you twice he’ll leave you alone to go find another player. Will be that killer that cooperatively works will all the survivors to give everyone the most possible points. Is just overall wholesome.

 **As Survivor:** Will be the support role that will save the team. Hurt? No problem, he’ll heal you. Being chased? He’ll come take a hit for you. He’ll even sacrifice himself it it means the other players get to live. Will often be the one getting people off of hooks as opposed to actually getting stuff done. Won’t escape until he’s sure that everyone still in the match got out safely.


	7. Belphie

**As Killer:** Will end up being that afk killer you came across. He fell asleep in the menu. When he does manage to play, he’s a pretty good killer, cutting the survivors off when they try to confuse him, even remembering to destroy the generators to destroy progress. If he ends up chasing for someone for too long he’ll give up to go find someone else since it’s annoying and not worth his time.

 **As Survivor:** Will always try to stick with someone to make progress go as fast as possible, also in case he needs someone to act as bait. Probably won’t end up struggling because it’s too much effort when he knows he’s probably going to die anyways. If you both get downed, he’ll crawl over to your body so you can lie down together.


End file.
